


Sustenance is stolen

by xephyr



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Casual Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xephyr/pseuds/xephyr
Summary: Sometimes a guy gets hungry. And hey, let's admit it, there are better ways to get a nice meal without having to dish out your hard earned cash.Alternatively: Newt Wants McDonald's





	Sustenance is stolen

It's been a long goddamn day and Tendo just wants to kick his feet up in the LOCCENT command alone (hey, he likes his crew but he desperately needs to recharge with some alone time) and eat the McDonald's he's paid up the ass to get delivered directly to the Shatterdome. He had to meet the guy down on the ground floor and direct him through the phone because he couldn't figure out where to park, which had been really fucking annoying. Paying the delivery guy with a chunk of his Emergency Cash Stash hurt a little bit but seeing the classic golden arches printed on the side of his bag made it all worth it. 

Realistically, it's not good enough to justify paying as much as he did for delivery, but he swears if he so much as _sees_ another crappy pre-packaged cup noodle he'll scream. A guy's gotta treat himself every once in a while if he wants to stay sane, even if ‘treating yourself’ involves three Big Macs and a large order of fries.

And hey, he isn't itching for a cigarette anymore, so it counts as a win in his books.

As he rounds one of the last corners to the control mezzanine, Dr. Geiszler appears out of thin fucking air, looking as disheveled and tired as he probably should at three-fifteen in the morning. God, was it really that late? To be fair, he doubts he looks much better. They’ve all had an intense workload this week, and the bags under his and Geiszler’s eyes are proof enough.

“Dude, how did you get McDonald's?” He asks him suspiciously and forgoing any and all formalities before Tendo even has a second to ask him what's up.

“You're asking like I have illegal methods for getting burgers or something,” He chuckles tiredly, continuing down the hallway with one Dr. Newt Geiszler in tow. “It's just delivery, man. They mail us pamphlets and shit all the time and I figured I'd try it out. You know, for science.”

“Yeah, for science,” Newt repeats disinterestedly as he trails after him. “What’d you get?”

“A couple Big Macs. Some fries. You know, the usual.” There's a very pointed silence as Newt follows him to the door and Tendo looks back at him curiously as he punches in his access code with his free hand.

“You're not even gonna offer me any?” Newt asks incredulously, his eyebrows raising into his hairline as he looks up at Tendo through his thick glasses.

Tendo scoffs. “ _What?_ No! I paid good fucking money to deliver this crap, and I'm not about to share any of it. Why don't you just go to the cafeteria?”

The leading expert of the K-science department and probably the most insanely brilliant man in the world practically pouts at him. “I want McDonald's.”

Tendo rolls his eyes as the door slides open, fully planning on losing the guy here and finally indulging in some quiet time alone. “Bye, Newt.”

“Hey, hey,” He calls after him in a placating tone as he holds the door open with an arm before it can shut in his face. “What if I blow you for one?”

Maybe it's because it's so late at night (early in the morning, actually) Tendo doesn't even process what he had just heard. “Huh?” He prompts dumbly after an extended silence, staring at him blankly.

“I'm serious, dude. I'd never joke about something like that.” He crosses his arms and leans against the doorframe, brows furrowed, and Tendo doesn't think he's ever seen Newt look as serious as he does right now. He doesn't answer immediately, and the other man shrugs. “Just putting the offer on the table while the food’s still hot.”

It's three in the morning and Tendo is exhausted, hungry, and hell, alright, he's a little intrigued. He hasn't had any type of sex (not counting phone sex, because come on) since he last saw Allison, and that had to have been, what, at least seven months ago. Maybe even pushing on eight, actually. He doesn't really even keep track anymore because of how busy he's been with saving the world and everything. Newt is still looking at him expectantly, and Tendo huffs out a sigh as he hastily makes up mind, motioning for Newton to follow him.

“I promise you won't regret this, man. I'm actually really fucking good at this. I kind of wish they did competitions down here or something because I swear to god I'd win a gold medal.”

He places his bag of food down on one of his tables as he attempts to laugh off the nerves he's starting to feel tingling through him that are telling him that this is a probably a stupid fucking idea. “What, you been in one before?” 

Newt simply shrugs at that. Before Tendo can ask him because, alright, that noncommittal answer is making him curious as to what the hell this guy does in his spare time, Newt gestures towards a seat behind him. “You might want to sit down for this one.” Tendo flops down in his chair and Newt moves into his space with a mischievous glint in his eyes. When he drops onto his knees in front of him Tendo audibly swallows, suddenly hyper-aware of the man before him. Ok, this really is happening. Newt scoots in closer as he reaches out to work on Tendo’s fly and toys with the button, smirking up at him. “The suspenders, dude.”

It takes him a second to understand what Newt is asking him but once he does, he shrugs the straps off of his shoulders. “You got a lot of demands, man.” He smiles easily, feeling the nerves shift into desire low in his belly as he shifts further down in his seat to accommodate him.

With his (really cool, in his opinion) suspender straps hanging off his waistband and no longer keeping his pants up, Newt doesn't waste time as he unzips his pants and reaches into his boxers to retrieve his prize. Ok, maybe that’s pushing it a bit, but to Tendo’s credit Newt’s eyes _do_ visibly light up once he pulls his still mostly soft dick out.

“Uncut, huh? Yeah, I can work with this,” Newt mutters under his breath, seemingly to himself. After appraising it for a moment, he turns his attention back up to Tendo. “Alright, my only ground rule here is that you let me know before you blow your load. I kind of don't want the taste stuck in my mouth for the next hour, especially when I want to eat after this.” He gives Tendo a lazy and experimental stroke and grins up at him. “Alright?”

“Yeah,” Tendo breathes out as he feels himself hardening in the scientist's hand despite his frankling appalling choice of words. “That's fair.”

Newt settles a little more firmly on his knees before he slides off his glasses and folds them, tucking them into his front shirt pocket. Fuck, ok, apparently Newt was about to get serious.

He gets into it right away with broad strokes up his shaft with the flat of his tongue, and Tendo already doesn't know what to do with his hands. Or, he knows, but he hasn't asked just yet. “So can I touch you or is that not allowed?”

Newt pauses to give him a particularly filthy smirk, breath hot on his dick. “I told you my ground rule already. That's pretty much it.”

That sends another rush of blood down to his dick because, well, _fuck_. This guy was absolutely not screwing around. Or, technically speaking, he _was_ screwing around, but whatever. Newt takes him in his mouth fully and Tendo sighs contentedly as he slides one of his hands to get a good grip Newt’s messy hair to hold him steady. This was turning out to be a good idea after all. He's out of a Big Mac, sure, but he thinks he'll be able to survive.

Alright, fuck him, but Newt is _good_ at this. He sucks him indecently and loudly to full hardness and Tendo momentarily panics as he tries to remember if he'd locked the door or not. Newt very boldly but very gently plays with his sac with his free hand which tugs an unexpected groan from his throat and ok, it doesn't matter. He's pretty sure he did, anyway, so it's not that big of a deal. His legs spread further apart of their own accord and he tips his head back in his chair.

“You are _really_ easy to please, you know that?” Of course Newt would still stop to talk, even during this. He really shouldn't have expected any different. He pulls his foreskin down laps at the sensitive glans underneath and all Tendo can manage is a weak glare as he looks back down at him.

“There are _way_ better things you could be doing with your mouth right now.” It's a lame retort, but it's all he's got at the moment. To further illustrate his point he tugs Newt closer by his hair and Newt lets out a little laugh before returning to his task.

Newt takes him until he hits the back of his throat and Tendo almost loses it. He doesn't even think this guy has a gag reflex, and he momentarily wonders how many times he's done this. He can picture Newt on his knees servicing countless men and women (because hey, equality) and he figures that's probably not an acceptable way to think about your coworker, but the guys mouth is on dick and it feels goddamn _divine_ and he’s probably allowed to privately spice his experience up with some salacious imagery. Newt hums around him and he shudders and grips his hair tighter in warning. “You keep that up and it's gonna be over real soon, buddy.”

Newton pulls his mouth off of him, jacking him off at a swift pace and Tendo can suddenly only focus on how slick and pink and wet and _perfect_ Newt’s lips are as they pop off of his cock and the string of saliva connecting them-- it's too much for him and he sees stars as he cums harder than he has in a while. It's certainly better than his hand, that's for sure. 

Newt snags a napkin as he strokes him through it, wiping off the mess as well as he could like the fucking gentleman he apparently is. Tendo slumps back in his seat and catches his breath as he watches Newt ball up the napkin to make a free throw into the garbage can like it’s a goddamn basketball. Miraculously, it lands directly in the bin and Newt fucking fist bumps in victory and Tendo has to wonder how this man can possibly have six doctorates.

“So?” Newt asks as he sits back on his haunches. “I told you I was good. Not like it even took you a hot minute.”

Tendo tucks himself back into his pants, rolling his eyes as he feels his cheeks heat up at the jab. “It's been a while, alright?” He reaches over and grabs his McDonald's bag and fishes out one of the burgers, tossing it into Newts eager hands. “Gotta hand it to you, though. You are a man of your word.”

“When have I ever not been?” Newt asks as he takes his glasses out of his shirt pocket and pops them back on to open up his box to inspect his reward. He nods, apparently pleased with what he sees before he gestures over to Tendo’s bag. “Can I get some fries with that?”

Tendo could be really pedantic and tell him that wasn't part of the deal but after a blow job like that and the ridiculous puppy dog eyes Newt is giving him right now he decided that for once, he wasn’t going to be a dick. He gives him a generous handful of his still warm fries and Newt beams up at him.

He's already popped a few into his mouth as he stands up, apparently very pleased with himself. “Pleasure doing business with you, Choi.”

“Likewise, Geiszler.” He spins his chair around so he can finally tear into his own meal, feeling both rejuvenated and very pleasantly exhausted. Before he has time to regret it, he continues. “And hey, next time I order delivery and you're hungry…” He shrugs casually. “I might not be against this happening again. So. You know.”

Newt practically cackles as he retreats from the LOCCENT. “Already got you hooked. I'll keep that in mind, my guy. And hey, for future reference,” He trails off dramatically before he pauses, waiting until Tendo turns to look at him with a cocked brow. “You wouldn't believe the shit I'd do for pizza.”

Newt shoots him an unnecessary wink and the last thing Tendo sees is him taking a big bite out of his newly acquired and well-earned burger before the door slides shut behind him. He feels a traitorous flush creep up to his ears and he wonders when would be the best time to give the Pizza Hut guys a call.

**Author's Note:**

> I learned about newtendo recently and I decided that there's not nearly enough of it


End file.
